Intervention Elfique
by La plante verte
Summary: Maitres nains, voici Erilys, elle vient vous apporté son aide dans cette quête, là où les siens vous ont abandonné. La silhouette prononçât un distinct pour vous servir , tout en s'inclinant. Des mèches de cheveux rebelles glissèrent dans son mouvement, découvrant des oreilles fines et pointues, caractéristique de son peuple.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde, après de nombreuse années à rester dans l'ombre à lire des fanfictions. Je me lance enfin : je vous présente ma toute première fanfiction sur l'univers du hobbit (qui appartient exclusivement à Tolkien).

Cette histoire met en scène un personnage de ma création, qui se joins à la compagnie : pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire. je développe principalement le côté aventure et amitié pour le moment, une romance n'étant pas encore prévue (qui sait?). De plus, je m'inspire exclusivement des films.

Je suis preneuse de toutes les remarques qui m'aideront, je suis sûre à amélioré mon écriture. Je souhaite également m'excuser d'avance pour ma bête noir: les fautes d'orthographes, qui j'espère ne vous ferons pas trop mal aux yeux.

Maintenant je vous laisse découvrir le prologue et bonne lecture. N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review.

_**Le Hobbit : Intervention Elfique**  
_

**Prologue**

Une brise ébouriffa les cheveux roux d'une elfe de l'armée du seigneur Thrandill, apportant avec elle : les odeurs de cendres, de chaires brulées. Un dragon venait de détruire en quelques battements d'ailes et à coup de jet de flamme la ville de Dale connu comme le centre du commerce au nord-est de la terre du milieu Néanmoins cette ville n'est guère qu'un jeu dans la quête de destruction de Smaug, ce dernier venait de viré en plein vol. Il fila à toute allure vers le plus grand de tous les royaumes, Erebor, promesse des richesses les plus importantes des nains. Il apporta dans son sillage maintes promesses de mort et de destruction, laissant derrière lui les bâtiments en flammes et les hommes fuyant, vulgaires insectes face au déchainement du dragon. L'idée que peu importe le nombre, la bravoure ou le peuple : homme, nain, orque, gobelin ou elfe, ce retrouvant devant la bête, tous soit comparable à de simple fourmi traversa l'esprit de la jeune femme. Frissonnante, elle réajusta sur son épaule son arc, taillé dans un arbre près de sa cité et posa son regard sur son père, le noble Illyan, conseiller du roi, placé à l'avant des lignes. Le dos de celui-ci droit, silencieux et toute son attention tournée vers la montagne où la créature volante vient de s'engouffrer.

Toute l'armée étaient dans l'attente des ordres qui ne viennent pas, tandis que les premiers cris et bruits de lutte ce font entendre depuis les grandes portes gardés par de phénoménales statues de nains guerriers. Bientôt, on voit des flammes traversé les multiples ouvertures, les portes et les grandes fenêtres, puis des malheureux en feu, victimes de Smaug, ce jetait dans le vide emporté par la panique et l'incompréhension. Les nains tombèrent les uns après les autres semblables à des torches. L'attente des ordres ce fit de plus en plus attendre chez Erilys, plus vite ils interviendront plus de vie seront sauve. Mais son roi ne sembla pas décider et observa de son regard froid les premiers nains fuir leur foyer pour éviter le massacre. La lutte n'a pas était long entre le dragon et les nains pourtant réputer comme un peuple guerrier aguerris.

Grâce à sa condition d'elfe, elle vit malgré la distance les visages en pleures des femmes et des enfants, les corps brulés et couvert de cendres courir aussi vite que leur permet leur blessure. Quelques-uns lèvent leurs visages suppliant vers nous mais le roi sylvestre ne sembla pas les prendre en pitié. Parmi eux, elle repéra un nain brun légèrement plus grand que les autres, il cri des ordres et dirige de replie, ces épaules musclés sembles plier sous le poids de responsabilités trop brutalement arrivé. Lui aussi fini par regarde en direction des armées elfiques, en attente d'une aide secourable. Le regard d'un nain croisa rapidement, le regard d'Erilys, simplement pour quelque fraction de seconde. Des yeux d'un vert nuancé se plongèrent dans ceux bleu profond de son vis-à-vis, laissant la jeune femme bouleversé par un flot de sentiments qui la submerge. L'échange bref mais puissamment marquant, restera dans la mémoire de l'elfe immortelle.

Tranduil brandit le bras, poing fermé, signe de la retraite. Alors que les troupes obéissent à l'ordre, la jeune femme se précipita vers son père qui lui-même c'est tourné vers son seigneur, une lueur de révolte sur son visage normalement impassible. Il se fraya un passage parmi la garde rapprochée du roi mais des lames et des flèches le tiennent à respect. Sa fille se glissa auprès de lui, resserrant sa prise sur son arc. Cependant, Erylis sait qu'elle n'aura pas le temps d'encocher un flèche avant qu'elle ne se fasse elle-même abattre. Thranduil tourna son visage vers son père, c'est l'un de ces conseillés qui contrairement aux autres prône la discussion et l'ouverture avec les autres peuples de la terre du milieu. Il fait un signe à ces soldats et l'homme peut enfin s'avancer vers lui. Son conseiller courba la tête comme le veut l'étiquette et s'exclama :

« - Nous ne pouvons pas les laissez ainsi votre majesté, il est de notre devoir de venir en aide à ces malheureux !

- Nous n'avons aucun devoir envers eux, répond le seigneur. Il énonça cette phrase tel une vérité incontestable, il commence à faire retourner sa monture. La discussion est close.

- Ne voudrions- nous par être aidé si d'aventure nous sommes dans le besoin ? s'exclama Erilys, passant devant son père, après un silence elle reprend. Nous devons leur venir en aide, parce que si nous ne faisons rien ce dragon détruira dans le futur plus de vie qu'il ne prend aujourd'hui. Où irons-nous chercher refuge lorsque que sa colère et ses flammes toucheront les bois de Mirkwood ?! Lorsque le mal progressera jusqu'à nos frontières, nous ne pourrons combattre seul des forces qui nous dépasses.»

Un silence suit sa déclaration, le roi tourna légèrement la tête portant un regard hautin vers la jeune femme. Cette dernière se sent détailler malgré un regard qui se veut suffisant, Erilys soutient son regard, fière et rebelle. Elle fulmina intérieurement car elle savait que sa seigneurie ne changera pas d'avis. Alors son père posa une main sur l'épaule témoignant ainsi son soutient puis la fait passer derrière lui. Son père voudrait continuer à parler mais le roi Thranduil ne lui laisse pas le temps, il tourne le dos et rejoint son armé qui rentre chez eux.

La jeune elfe regarda son père qui comme elle, retient sa colère. Bien que ce soit son roi, il n'est guère en accord avec la plupart des décisions du monarque. Leur point de vue diverge, lorsque lui pense qu'il faut s'ouvrir aux autres peuples et qu'ils peuvent nous apportaient beaucoup. Thranduil pensent que les autres peuples ne valent rien et il préfère développer une politique fermer. Le roi garde Illyan comme conseiller car s'était l'un des plus proches amis de sa défunte épouse. Et Illyan, ne peut se résoudre à quitter la cours du roi Thranduil malgré leurs opinions divergentes, ne pouvant se convaincre d'abandonné une situation à la cours qu'il a pris longtemps à acquérir.

Erylis observa la prince Legolas qui marche dans la suite de son père, il a environ son âge, et ils étaient de bon amis enfant. Elle repensa à leurs enfances joyeuses et aux bêtises qui fessait tourné en bourrique leur nourrice commune. Cependant, la mère de son ami et reine de Mirkwood était morte attaqué par des orques. Depuis lors, les deux amis pourtant inséparables se sont peu à peu éloignés lui devenant le prince que son père attendais et elle devant ce plier au uses et coutumes de la cour. Elle garda néanmoins une âme rebelle qui la poussât à devenir soldat au lieu de travailler la couture et à se trouver un mari comme la plupart de ces amies à la cour. D'ailleurs, avant de s'engager, Erilys avait été plusieurs fois courtisé de par son statut de fille d'un conseiller mais elle avait pris un malin plaisir à faire espérer ses prétendants avant de casser brutalement leurs espoirs.

Cette époque étant révolue, elle fessait maintenant partie d'un des meilleurs bataillons des armées elfes qui la plupart du temps patrouillé aux frontières de Vert-bois. Au matin, elle avait été appelé avec son bataillon pour participer au déplacement jusqu'à la montagne solitaire. La jeune elfe avait revu son père après depuis de longue semaine de séparation, ils s'étaient alors serrée dans les bras l'un de l'autre, faisant passé ainsi tous leurs sentiments. Sa famille lui tenait à cœur, sa mère et son très jeune frère lui manquer mais ces devoirs dans la garde ne lui permettaient pas de passer beaucoup de temps auprès d'eux.

« - Je vais parler avec notre roi lorsque que nous serons rentré, j'espère lui faire changer d'avis. Ne t'inquiète pas, dit son père la sortant de ces rêveries.

- Bien père. Sourit-elle »

Certes, il n'avait pu convaincre le monarque d'agir aujourd'hui mais il savait maintenant que toutes ces convictions devaient être entendues, et il était prêt à tout faire pour changer l'opinion de Thranduil sur les autres peuples de la terre du milieu. Ils se séparèrent ainsi, lui suivant la route emprunter plutôt par le roi et elle retournant auprès de ses compagnons d'armes, malgré toutes les épreuves vécus ensemble, elle ne retrouva aucun soutient et se fit sévèrement réprimander pour son impudence.

Les armées elfiques de Vert-bois quittèrent les lieux laissant derrière eux des centaines de nains et d'hommes abandonnaient à leur sort et exilé de chez eux, perdant leurs familles et foyer. Parmi eux, un nain plus grand que la moyenne portât son regard haineux vers les elfes et se promis de ne jamais oublier, ni pardonner.


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou les gens !_

Je voulais vous remercier pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à ce premier écrit et je dois dire que cela ma beaucoup motivé et touchée. Je pense publier un nouveau chapitre toute les semaines, le jeudi dans la soirée pour l'instant et je vais essayer de mis tenir un maximum.

Pour répondre à vos reviews : Oui Erylis à un caractère bien à elle, mais je ne voudrais pas la faire nos plus tombé dans une caricature de la fille qui remet tous en cause et que va commenté tous ce qui ce fait, je pense que ce caractère ne conviendrais pas à l'image que l'on as des elfes en générale bien que je la veuille différente. Pour répondre à Julindy, oui mon personnage et Tauriel se ressemblent beaucoup, à vraie dire cette histoire me trotté dans la tête depuis la sortie du premier film et je n'est pas voulu changer mon personnage suite au deuxième film. Puis pour moi les deux personnages ne sont pas comparable et je n'est jamais pensé utilisé Tauriel parce que derrière Erylis j'ai développer toute une histoire notamment sur sa famille dont je vais intégré l'histoire petit à petit au cours du récit.

Voilà j'espère avoir répondue au mieux à vos questions.

En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, nous avons réaliser une ellipse dans le temps jusqu'au début du film, lors de la création de la compagnie pour reconquérir Erebor.

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine. Continuez de commenté les amis ! :)

**Chapitre 1**

Un hobbit, du nom de Bilbon se retrouva un soir totalement envahi pour une horde de nain. Ils étaient arrivés par petit groupe ne laissant pas envisagé l'invasion. Tout d'abord un nain immense, couvert de tatouages : Dwalin, pour vous servir. Bilbon resta septique devant sa présentation face au nain qui avait dévoré son repas en quelque bouché, c'était plutôt pour se servir non ? Puis un nain nommé Balin rentra, sa barbe et ses cheveux étaient aussi blancs que les montagnes en hiver, il retrouva son ami avec un grand coup de tête. Suivit l'arrivé des frères Fili et Kili, qui délestèrent leurs armes, des épées, des poignards et un arc dans les bras d'un maître des lieux. Bientôt, des coups sont font entendre à sa porte d'entrée il soupira près à renvoyer le prochain visiteur opportun. Abaissant la poignée et ouvrant la porte il tomba sur une ribambelle de nain ou plutôt les nains s'étalèrent dans un joyeux paquet sur son porche, Gandalf derrière eux, sourit au hobbit sans remarquer son désarroi. Les nains décidèrent d'un commun accord de piller en bonne et due forme son garde-manger, que le propriétaire avait mis de longue semaine à constituer. Il regarda stupéfait les nains investirent sa salle à manger sans vergogne, laissant trace de boue et saletés sur son beau parqué. Mais que ce passé t'il chez lui ? Totalement dépassé par les événements, il avait laissé faire, ne sachant pas comment leurs faires comprendre qu'ils se trompé de troue de hobbit, qu'ici personne ne souhaité partir pour une aventure rocambolesque. Alors il attend les bras ballant au milieu de son couloir.

L'homme au chapeau pointu et Bilbon rejoignirent les autres nains dans la salle à manger où une table prenant tout l'espace de la pièce sur laquelle on avait posés une quantité astronomique de nourriture. Le hobbit fit remarqué que ça fessait peut être beaucoup mais personne ne s'en formalisa il trouva une chaise dans un coin au calme alors que la bataille du repas commencé. Les plats se passé de main en main, les chopes de bière se vidé en grande partie dans les barbes. Le hobbit poussa un glapissement indigné lorsque l'un d'eux, un petit bruns monta sur la table dans l'idée d'aller servir en boisson un de ces congénères à l'autre bout de la table. Tous festoyèrent : s'amusèrent et discutèrent bruyamment, signe de retrouvailles après de nombreuses années sans de vrais contacts. Des blagues douteuses et ne fessant rire que eux fusèrent entre chaque bouché. Un concours de rot s'organisa, et contre toute attente le plus jeune de l'assemblé gagna haut les mains. Vers la fin du repas, ils commencèrent à rangé les couverts tout en les tapants les uns sur les autres. Ni tenant plus, le hobbit explosa :

« - Arrêté vous allez émousser mes couteaux !

- Vous avez entendu les gars, on émousse ces couteaux, ricana l'un d'eux. »

Suivi les rires tonitruants alors que les nains recommencé encore plus fort et entonné une chanson.

Les assiettes et les couverts volé dans tous les sens, passé de nains en nains, rattraper in extrémiste par des pieds ou des mains tendus et les quittant aussi sec pour rejoindre la cuisine où elles étaient lavées et ranger. Le hobbit regarda le manège, attendant le moment fatidique où une de ses assiettes en porcelaine finirait en mille morceau sur le sol, s'écriant à tout vas que l'on arrête de joué avec la vaisselle d'une de ces arrière grandes tantes. L'un des plus jeunes nains se retrouva avec une montagne d'assiettes dans les mains, dont l'équilibre était précaire. Il passa avec difficulté la porte menant à la petite cuisine.

Le magicien lui sourit malicieusement lorsque les nains finirent leur chanson hilare, la vaisselle propre et empilée devant eux sur la table. Des coups de firent entendre de la porte d'entrée, fessant retombé l'atmosphère joyeuse qui s'était installé chez les nains.

« - hum … C'est lui, avait seulement dit le magicien. »

Tous s'étaient rapprochés du vestibule où la porte d'entrée se trouvé. Bilbon ouvrit avec appréhension sa demeure à un nain massif, moins que Dwalin mais impression par une aura de puissance qui l'entoure. Il se contenta d'un « Gandalf » de salutation pour le magicien.

« - Vous aviez dit que l'endroit serait simple à trouver. Je me suis perdu, deux fois. Je ne l'aurais jamais trouvé si il n'y avait pas eu le signe sur la porte, ajouta t'il sur un ton de reproche.

-Un signe ? remarqua le hobbit, Il n'y as pas de signe. La porte a été repeinte la semaine dernière.

-Il y a un signe, je l'est tracé moi-même, confirma Gandalf. Il enchaîna comme si de rien n'était : Bilbon Sacquet, permettez-moi de vous présenter Thorin Ecu-de-chêne, le chef de cette compagnie.

-Alors c'est le hobbit, dit le concerné en lui tournant autour, Alors dit moi, vous êtes-vous souvent battu ? la hache ou l'épée ? Qu'elle arme préférez-vous ?

-Euh …, Bilbon perdu répondit une pointe de fierté dans la voix, pour tout vous dire que si plutôt bon aux fléchettes. Mais … mais je ne vois pourquoi est-ce si important ?

-C'est ce que je pensais, il fait bien plus épicier que cambrioleur. Termina le nouveau venu, rejoignant la salle à manger sous les rires des membres de son peuple. »

Bilbon jeta un regard au magicien en quête de réponse qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

Alors que tous regagné la salle de séjour pour s'assoir. Des coups à porte devenue fréquent ce jour-ci fit taire les rires des nains. Nori, plus jeune demanda :

-« on attend encore quelqu'un ?

-Oui, dit mystérieusement le magicien. »

Il se leva, devançant le hobbit et alla ouvrir seul. Thorin et Balin échangèrent un regard perplexe. Des paroles à voix basses furent échangées dans l'entrée. Puis le magicien gris revient vers eux suivit par une silhouette. Thorin et Dwalin, ce crispèrent en reconnaissant une démarche souple et légère d'un combattant.

« - Maitres nains, s'exclama Gandalf, voici Erilys, elle vient vous apporté son aide dans cette quête, là où les siens vous ont abandonné. »

La silhouette prononçât un distinct « pour vous servir » comme il été coutume chez les nains, tout en s'inclinant. Des mèches de cheveux rebelles glicèrent dans son mouvement, découvrant des oreilles fines et pointues, caractéristique de son peuple.

Plusieurs réactions apparurent chez les différents membres de l'assemblé. Certains, les plus jeunes, dont les deux neveux de Thorin, Nori, ainsi que Bilbon ouvrirent la bouche, admirant la beauté et l'aura de quiétude se dégageant de l'elfe. La plupart cependant se crispèrent. Mais la réaction la plus brusque fut celle de Thorin, il se jeta brutalement sur la nouvelle venu, lame en avant. Erilys évita la lame quand effectuant une roulade emportant avec elle le prince nain. Elle désarma son adversaire en tapant la main armé sur le sol, puis récupéra à sa ceinture dans son dos un fin coutelât qu'elle leva au-dessus de sa tête, prête a frappé. Elle s'arrêta en sentant une lame pressé contre son flan. Erylis plongea son regard vert dans les yeux bleues profonds de son asseyant, elle se revit des décennie en arrière ressentir une multitude d'émotion lorsque leurs regard c'étaient aussi croisée. Elle sentit des papillons chatouiller son corps et se demanda si lui aussi été autant affecté. Sûrement ne l'avait-il pas vu à l'époque à cause de la distance trop importante.

« - Arrêtez immédiatement vous deux ! hurla Gandalf. Tout de suite ! Rajouta t'il en voyant qu'aucun des deux ne bougé. »

Une aura inquiétante se dégagea de ce dernier preuve de son énervement. Erilys lança un regard vers le magicien, elle retourna son attention sur le nain pris au piège sous elle, puis poussant un soupir las, elle lança son coutelât brutalement contre le mur où il se ficha. Bilbon poussa un glapissement outré, voilà que l'on se prenait à son mur,jusqu'à la épargné. L'elfe se releva tout doucement, ne voulant pas finir embroché par Thorin qui fulminé au sol. Elle lui proposa sa main pour se redressé. Mais le prince nain, refusa tout net son aide. Il se releva avec l'aide Dwalin qui lui même avait sa main posé sur son imposante hache qu'il portait à sa centurie. Thorin la regarda méchamment lorsqu'elle récupéra sa lame et la rangea calmement, plus un bruit ne se faisait entendre dans le trou de hobbit, mais la tension était palpable.

« - Comme je le disais, Erilys est là pour nous venir en aide et non pour vous attaquer sans raison, dit le magicien en lançant un regard plein de sous-entendu au chef de la compagnie.

-Je ne veux pas avoir à faire avec une femme et encore moins avec l'un de ces pleutres d'elfes ! contre attaqua Thorin, devançant une Dwalin visiblement sur la même longueur d'onde.

-Aucunes attentions belliqueuses ne m'accompagnent. Et je vous serez grès de bien vouloir ne plus réduire la totalité d'un peuple à un décision de l'un d'eux, si révoltante soit-elle. De plus, je viens pour vous aider à reconquérir votre royaume, et bien que vous soyez le chef de cette expédition je me fiche de votre autorisation et je m'adresse à la totalité des personnes ici présentes, se contenta de répondre Erilys.

-Et puis, cette jeune personne est tout à fait capable de se défendre. Sa vision fera d'elle une éclaireuse et une chasseuse forte utile, croyez-moi, termina le magicien. »

Les nains échangèrent des coups d'œil, et des paroles à voix basse. Les arguments de la jeune elfe étaient alléchant et le magicien, pilier de leur compagnie semblé lui faire totalement confiance. Ils fixèrent le prince nain, dans t'attente d'une réaction, tandis qu'eux-mêmes étaient indécis. Ce dernier continua de regarder Erilys avant de pousser un grognement montrant à qu'elle la décision lui couté.

« - Je vous préviens si vous êtes un fardeau ou que vous nous ralentissez, je vous laisserai sur place et nous ne vous attendrons pas. Et si jamais l'idée venais de nous trahir ou de porter préjudice à cette compagnie alors je vous égorgerais de mes propres mains … sans sommation.

-Très bien, répondit Erilys le défiant du regard. »

Sonnant la fin des tensions le ventre de Bombur grogna suivis d'un « oups, j'ai encore fain ». Balin poussa son prince vers la table où il lui servit une soupe qu'il entama en silence. Bilbon, rejoignit la femme elfe est lui proposa à elle aussi de se restaurer mais elle déclina la proposition, sortant une galette de pain elfique, elle répondit qu'elle ne voulait pas abuser de son hospitalité. Erilys se glissa au plus loin de la place de Throin et s'installa en silence entre un nain possédant une impressionnante barbe tressé et un autre beaucoup plus jeune dont la barbe blonde encore courte étaient légèrement tressé. Celui-ci lui sourit, et heureuse de se rendre compte que tous les nains n'étaient pas tous comme Thorin, elle lui rendit son sourire, fessant ressortir les taches de rousseurs sur ces joues pâles.

La soirée se poursuivit, le chef de la compagnie fut interrogé sur son voyage jusqu'au mont de fer, il apprit au autre nain pésent qu'ils seraient les seuls représentant de leur race et qu'il fallait encore moins compté sur l'aide des autres peuples de la Terre du Milieu. Il ponctua sa dernière tirade avec un regard dédaigneux envers la seule femme présente. Erylis se contenta d'ignoré son regard en grignotant sa galette elfique.

Ori s'exclama haut et fort qu'il n'avait pas pour de ce maudit dragon et qu'il irais lui même enfoncé son lance pierre dans la troufignion de a bête. Son frère plus sage lui demanda de se calmer. Balin fit la remarque qu'ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs naines, pour la plupart même pas des guerrier et les rares à l'être avait un age avancé.

« - Je ne replacerais aucun nain présent ici contre toute les armées des monts de fer. Chacun d'entre nous mérite sa place au sein de cette compagnie et je suis fier de me battre pour reconquérir notre bien au dragon. »

Thorin acheva sa réplique sous les hochements de tête rigoureux et les regards brillant d'espoir de ces compatriotes. Erylis vit à cette instant les qualités d'éloquence du nain, et elle comprit pourquoi les 12 autres étaient près à le suivre jusqu'au confins de la Terre du milieu se battre contre une dragon gigantesque, au cours d'une quête qui semblai perdue d'avance.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou les gens ! Me voici de retour (pour vous jouez de mauvais tours). Je m'excuse pour ne non post de la semaine dernière mais un problème de connection internet ne se prévois pas, et puis mes cours et les révisions ne mon laissaient que peu de temps. Je n'ai donc pas pris le temps de posté le chapitre 2 pourtant près dans sur ma clef usb. Pour me faire pardonné, vue que je suis en vacance la semaine prochaine je posterais 2 chapitres pour le pris d'un, le mardi et le samedi. C'est pas beau ça ?!

Réponse en Reviews :

Et oui, la rencontre entre Thorin et Erilys est comment dire ,,,, sportive xD. En même temps je vois mal Thorin lui sautait dans les bras de bon cœur et sans une arme sur lui. Les relations entre nains et elfes est un point centrale dans mon histoire, que malgré la rancune la relation peut évoluer et s'améliorer (c'est pas gagné) entre ces deux peuples.

Edenlight je suis touchée d'avoir réussi à te apprécier un peu les elfes (ah vrais dire quand j'ai vue le début du film je me suis dit « ah les salauds » a cause de Trandhill ) et j'espère qu'elle continueras à te plaire :)

Voici le chapitre 2 qui sais ce faire attendre ( Oh le coquin!) Bonne lecture et n'oublier pas les commentaires c'est comme les chapignons de mario :D

Every Go !

**Chapitre 2 **

La soirée suivit son cours dans le calme et la bonne humeur, Thorin et Erilys se restaurèrent en silence, ce jetant des regards méprisant régulièrement tandis que les nains continuaient tranquillement à discuter. Balin mis un points d'honneur à ne laisser aucun blancs gênant d'éternisé qui aurais pus finir en règlement de compte entre le prince et la jeune femme.

Le jeune nain assis à la droite d'Erilys se révéla joueur et taquin et il entrepris de discuté avec l'elfe. Cette dernière se contenta de lui répondre lorsqu'il lui posait des questions et de sourire à ses blagues pas toujours très fines.

« - Et donc heu … sinon pourquoi vous êtes là ? Demanda t'il sur la réserve, Outre le fait de faire rager mon oncle ?

- Votre oncle ? Oh je ne savais pas, comment un homme aussi taciturne peut avoir un neveu si sociable, ricana t'elle. Elle ne fit pas mention à la raison de sa présence aujourd'hui et le nain ne sens rendis pas compte.

- Oh bien j'ai hérité du bon gène de la famille, avoua t'il, le rire au bord des lèvres. Au faite, mon nom est Fili, pour vous servir. »

Thorin voyant notre conversation frappa la jambe de son neveu avec son pied, sous la table, lui fessant comprendre à l'aide d'un regard noir qu'il n'était pas satisfait de son comportement avec un membre de la race qu'il détestait le plus au monde, même les orques étaient plus fréquentable.

« - Mais quoi ?! Riposta le plus jeune. »

Le prince ne pus répliquer car déjà le magicien sorti de sa poche une carte et une clef de rentré dans la montagne solitaire sans éveiller la suspicion de la bête gardant l'or nain.

Tous étaient penchés au dessus du document et Bilbon fit la remarque que :

« - L'entreprise ne seras pas aisée.

C'est pour ça que nous avons besoin d'un cambrioleur, dit Bonfur.

Oh oui et un bon, approuva le hobbit, inconscient des regards posés sur lui.

Et c'est là que vous intervenez mon cher Bilbon, sourit le magicien.

… Comment ? Non Non Non je ne suis guère fait pour une aventure, je vis ma vie ici et elle restera ici ! Décida Bilbon. »

Un brouhaha envahi la pièce lorsque chaque nain donna son avis sur la question, les voix couvrant les autres et personne ne s'écoutant. Erilys se fit discrète bien qu'elle même été sceptique face au hobbit devant la tache qu'il l'attendait. Gandalf explosa pour la deuxième fois, la magie, voile noir, se manifestant autour de lui.

« - ça suffit ! Si je dit que ce hobbit est un cambrioleur alors il seras notre cambrioleur. Hurla t-il, il poursuivit. De plus, Smaug ne connais pas l'odeur d'un hobbit, ce qui permettra à Bilbon de se glissé dans l'antre tout en restant discret grâce à son pas léger. »

Les personnes présentes déglutirent et personne ne fit plus de remarque quand à la présence du hobbit dans la quête. Balin sortie un contrat qu'il tendis à Bilbon. Il l'ouvrit découvrant un parchemin long de plusieurs feuille et commença à le déplier. Bilbon commence une rapide lecture :

« - Ce document contient les clauses et les informations concernant la quête visant à reconquérir Erebor. Chef de la compagnie Thorin Ecu-de-Chène …. BlaBlaBla ,,, La présente compagnie ne se porte pas garante de la possible mort ou des possibles blessures que le signataire pourrais encourir : c'est à dire, brûlure éviscération, lacération et toute autre dommage pouvant affliger un dragon... Un Dragon ?! Comment ça un dragon ? Demanda un Bilbon de plus en plus pâle.

- Oh ! Vous parlez sûrement de Smaug le terrible, majeur calamité de notre âge. C'est un cracheur de feu du nord, une énorme bête qui peut vous brûler en quelques secondes, vous avez soudainement très chaud, votre peau commence à fondre sur vos os et vous mourrez après de longues heures d'agonie. Un dragon quoi. Dit Bofur particulièrement fier de traumatisé encore plus Bilbon.

- Oula, je me sens faible, de l'air, il faut que je m'assoie … Dit le hobbit, tremblant et respirant en grande bouffé.

- Je ne pense pas que rajouter les détails étaient nécessaire, fit remarquer Erilys..»

Elle reçut le regard dédaigneux de Dwalin qui depuis l'arrive de la femme, ne la quittait pas des yeux, une main sur le manche de son arme. Elle se contenta d'ignorer le guerrier. Le hobbit repris ça lecture après avoir retrouvais c'est esprit avec un thé au camomille que Dori lui avait apporté :

« - Si cette compagnie parvient à son but, il vous est assuré de recevoir un 15ième de la totalité des richesses d'Erebor et de recevoir le titre honorifique de la pioche d'or pour vos actions lorsque Thorin Ecu-de-chène reprendra sa place légitime de roi sous la montagne. Hum … je suppose que le 15ième de tous cet or ça fait beaucoup ? Interrogea t'il.

- Bien plus que ce que vous pouvez imaginer maître hobbit, répondit Gandalf. »

Bilbon repris une gorgée de son thé, se concerta avec lui même mais décréta qu'il n'était pas du genre aventurier et qu'il n'était pas la personne qu'ils cherchaient. Gandalf poussa un soupir et demande à Balin de bien vouloir donner à Erilys un exemplaire du contrat. La mine de Thorin assombris depuis le début de la soirée, ce décomposa et hurla :

« - Hors de question ! Cette traîtresse ne recevras pas une seule pièce de nos mines !

- C'est vous qui me traité de traîtresse, Gronda l'intéressée, alors que vous en vous rendez même pas compte de la perversion qui d'insinué au cœur même de votre royaume. Oh ! Mais ne me regardez pas comme ça, j'ai déjà pus rencontrait votre grand père et je dois dire que la manière de regardé son joyau avait quelque chose malsain !

- Ah ! Laissez moi rire et le votre de souverain il était où lorsque nous avons demander son aide ? Il comptait les verres de terre de votre forêt moisie ?! »

Au cours de leur joute verbale, les deux opposants avait posé leur main sur le parchemin du contrat et chacun tiré de son coté le document menaçant de le déchirer. Erilys planta furtivement ces ongles dans la main du nain qui lâcha prise. D'accord c'était pas très sportifs mais au moins elle obtenait ce qu'elle voulais.

« - Et puis si cela horripile tant que ça, sachez que je me contre fiche de vos montagnes d'or et de votre pioche de pacotille. Je ne suis pas comme vous, j'ai investi cette quête de manière totalement désintéressé, mais je doute que vous puisiez le concevoir. Dit-elle tout en barrant d'un geste rageur les lignes mentionnant les gains. »

Elle signa d'une écriture fine mais tremblante de rage puis lança un sourire narquois au chef de la compagnie. Elle lui demanda s'il était satisfait le sarcasme perçant de ces paroles . Le prince ce contenta d'un coup de poing rageur sur la table fessant valsé la tasse de thé du hobbit sur ces genoux. Ce dernier hurla au feu tout en se relevant et s'enfuit dans son salin devant le cheminé pour échappé au règlement de compte. Gandalf jeta des regards noirs menaçant aux personnes hostiles présentent autour de la table. C'est à dire Thorin, Erilys et Dwalin qui avait fini par sortir sa hache qui le dé&mangé depuis le début de la rencontre. Le mage quitta le pièce et rejoignit Bilbon pour le convaincre de se joindre à la compagnie.

Tous les nains ce levèrent et vaquèrent à leurs occupations, la tension redescendit peu à peu, notamment grâce à Balin qui tenté de résonnais son prince et au jeunes frères Fili et Kili qui se placèrent en permanence entre leur oncle et l'elfe. Les esprit ce calmèrent et les discussions recommencèrent calmement, Balin et Thorin s'isolèrent à l'abri des oreilles indiscretes. Erilys ne fit pas remarqué que ces oreilles à elle entendaient toutes leurs paroles. Elle se plaçât face à une fenêtre, observant les étoiles dans le ciel. Légèrement à l'écart les autre nains fumaient leurs pipes tout en discutant. Thorin et Balin les rejoignirent et allumèrent leur propre drogue tout en fixant les flammes s'élevant de la cheminée. Un silence apaisant s'installa dans la pièce et la jeune femme se sentie toute de suite mieux. Au bout d'un long moment, la voix forte mais étonnamment douce de Thorin s'éleva chantant les souvenirs des montagnes solitaires.

_Far over the Misty Mountains rise  
Leave us standing upon the heights  
What was before, we see once more  
Our kingdom a distant light_

_Fiery mountain beneath the moon  
The words unspoken, we'll be there soon  
For home a song that echoes on  
And all who find us will know the tune_

_Some folk we never forget  
Some kind we never forgive  
Haven't seen the back of us yet  
We'll fight as long as we live  
All eyes on the hidden door  
To the Lonely Mountain borne  
We'll ride in the gathering storm  
Until we get our long-forgotten gold_

_We lay under the Misty Mountains cold  
In slumbers deep and dreams of gold  
We must awake, our lives to make  
And in the darkness a torch we hold_

_From long ago when lanterns burned  
Till this day our hearts have yearned  
Her fate unknown the Arkenstone  
What was stolen must be returned_

_We must awake and make the day  
To find a song for heart and soul_

_Some folk we never forget  
Some kind we never forgive  
Haven't seen the end of it yet  
We'll fight as long as we live  
All eyes on the hidden door  
To the Lonely Mountain borne  
We'll ride in the gathering storm  
Until we get our long-forgotten gold  
Far away from Misty Mountains cold._

Au fure et à mesure de la chanson les voix des autres nains s'ajoutèrent à celle de leur prince. Savant mélange de voix totalement différent mais agréble une fois mélange. Erilys se laissa portait par les paroles. Elle revit les arbres en feu de ce jours là et ce dit que finalement les malheurs que cette journée avaient apportée dans sa vie n'était rien face au fait de perdre toute ce que l'on connaissait, notre famille, notre foyer. Et malgré l'image de son père agonisant, une lame perforant son poumon et le sang coulant entre des doigts impuissant. Sa volonté à joindre cette aventure ce retrouva raffermis et elle se sentie près à subir les flammes d'un dragons, les ronflements bruyant des nains et plus encore les colères de Thorin pour accomplir sa tâche, pour son père, pour elle et surtout pour son honneur.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut les amis ! Erylis est de retour pour casser les pieds de Thorin !

J'ai vue que la question de la mort du père d'Erilys avait rendu perplexe, mais la réponse ne sera pas pour toute suite. Je livre au fur et à mesure des détails sur la vie de notre elfe rebelle comme dans ce chapitre )

Fili et Erilys ? hum relation à développer vous verrez bien comment ça finiras moi-même je ne sais pas, qui sait ce qui peut sortir de mon imagination tordu – Fili qui sort avec Erilys : le torture extrême pour Thorin- (à développer xD )

Thorin et Erilys s'aiment toujours autant, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne.

Bon chapitre et n'hésitez pas à commenter !

**Chapitre 3**

Erilys avait été surprise quand le prince été venu en face d'elle, une fois tous les nains ayant trouvé un coin pour se reposer, harassés par le voyage et la soirée de retrouvaille. Bilbon été enfermé dans sa chambre, profondément choqué par cette soirée.

« - Je ne vous fais pas confiance, avait-il dit en voyant mon regard interrogateur.

-Vous comptez rester éveiller toute la nuit à me surveillé ? réplica-t-elle un sourire en coin.

-Bien surs, dit-il hautin, on n'est jamais trop prudent avec des gens de votre espèce, je m'en voudrais de ne pas vous égorgée avant que vous ayez décidé de nous tuer dans notre sommeil.

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire rentrer dans votre caboche que je ne suis pas une ennemis malgré tous vos aprioris, murmura t'elle soudainement lasse, mais ne vous plaignez pas demain de ne pas avoir assez dormi. »

Elle se retourna sur elle-même présentant son épaule au nain et regarda les étoiles à travers la fenêtre. Son regard se perdit dans le vide alors que les premières brumes du sommeil la happé : « J'y arriverai père …. »

Elle se réveilla la première, chassa les traces de sommeils sur son visage et avisa en face d'elle, Thorin, profondément assoupi, une main sur son épée posée négligemment sur ces hanches. Elle détailla sa chevelure noire tressé par endroit. Elle remarqua une technique de tressage proche de celle des elfes, Thorin avait beau dire que des deux races n'avait aucun rapport elle-même. Elle voyait que malgré leur différence les deux étés semblables et essentiels au maintien de l'équilibre en terre du milieu. Si l'un des deux peuples venait à s'éteindre, alors elle doutât des chances des survivants à vaincre le mal sous toute ces formes, que ce soit contre un hypothétique retour de Sauron le maléfique ou contre un dragon cracheur de feu.

Erilys avisa la position de la lune dans le ciel et décréta qu'elle en avait encore pour plusieurs heures à attendre le réveil des autres, ainsi elle se leva et récupéra un livre dans l'impressionnante bibliothèque du hobbit. Elle retourna dans son fauteuil et se plongea dans les aventure épique d'un nain –tien encore un- parcourant le monde à le recherche de trésors.

La luminosité augmenta en fil des heures, réveillant un Thorin qui grogna en voyant le sourire amicale d'Erilys. Bon d'accords, une haine viscérale de plusieurs décennies ne peut pas disparaitre comme ça. Il s'extirpa se son siège et alla secouer Dwalin « Réveille –les nous partons dans une heure. »

Les préparations se déroulèrent calmement, en silence même les deux frères espiègles été calme encore à moitié endormis. Après avoir récupéré ces maigres possessions c'est-à-dire, un sac remplis de vêtements, une sacoche de provision, sa cape de voyage et son arc, elle sortit du trou de hobbit. Elle croqua à pleine dents une pomme qu'elle avait récupéré dans un pommier proche et s'installa contre le portail en attendant les nains et le magicien.

Ils la rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard chargé de leurs sacs de voyages, Thorin royalement tout comme Dwalin, les autres lui servir un léger penchement de tête comme salutation. Kili et Fili lui dire bonjours joyeusement, nettement plus réveillé qu'une heure au paravent. Elle écouta leur discution sans intervenir tout en suivant la compagnie. Ils rejoignirent un près contenant plusieurs poneys et un cheval. Chacun trouva sa monture, installa ses affaires sur la selle et grimpa sur sa monture. Erilys siffla longuement, sous le regard suspicieux de Thorin. Alors que celui-ci allé envoyer une remarque désobligeante à la jeune elfe. Un cheval d'un noir profond apparu entre les arbres. Sa couleur été profonde mais une tache blanche constellé son front telle une étoile. Erilys flatta l'encolure de sa monture, tout en installant ces affaires sur le cheval. Ori s'approcha manifestement impressionné par la monture, il s'arrêta à quelque pas incertain.

« - Il est magnifique, dit-il, comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Elestrinë, « Front étoilé », répondit Erilys, venez approchez. Il peut paraitre sauvage mais il est très calme, il faut juste lui laissé sa liberté, il me transporte et moi je le nourris, c'est une entente cordiale mais un jour je devrais le laissé partir. »

Ori n'ayant toujours pas bougé, elle lui prit doucement la main, le fessant avancé vers Elestrinë et présenta sa main au cheval, la main de Ori encore dans la sienne, le cheval renifla et fini par glisse son naseau dans la paume du nain.

Throin ordonna le départ et Ori rejoignit son propre poney tandis qu'Erilys monta sur son destrier. La compagnie se mit en route, Throin et gandalf à l'avant tandis qu'Erilys préféra rester en arrière la contrée été paisible et aucune menace ne les menacer, son travail d'éclaireuse commencerai plus tard dans le voyage. Elle fit la conversation avec Nori qui l'interrogea sur sa vie :

« - Oh… il n'y pas grand-chose à savoir. J'ai vécue une enfance normale puis il y quelques temps j'ai décidé de quitter ma patrie et de découvrir le monde. J'ai finalement rejoins des rodeurs du nord et je suis resté avec eux depuis. Dit-elle souriante. »

Certes elle ne menti pas mais elle ne dit pas toute la vérité non plus. Elle préféra garder pour elle son histoire. Elle doutât que leur dire qu'elle été une elfe sylvestre qui avait de nombreuses années été au service de Thanduil fut une bonne idée connaissant aversion de certain nain contre ce dernier.

Dori regarda la jeune femme, soudainement refermé sur elle-même et il se dit qu'elle cachait plus de chose qu'elle ne voulait le dire. Erilys resta morose quelque minute puis rejoignit le milieu de la compagnie et se glissa entre Kili et Bofur qui été depuis de longue minute déjà plonger dans une importante discussion autour de la meilleur herbe à fumée. Dori la regarda faire et resta perplexe, il n'arrivai pas à la cernée : Thorin et elle se détestaient depuis le premier regard pourtant l'humeur revancharde du nain n'avait pas réussi à faire abandonner Erilys, elle semblait décider et Dori été surs que la raison de sa venue été bien plus profonde que le simple faite de réparer une erreur passé, commis par un roi blond.

La réflexion de Dori fut coupé par un semi homme qui bondissé et criant des Attendez à tous vas, un long parchemin à la main. Bilbon dépassa les membres de la compagnie et ce plaça devant Gandalf et Balin.

« - Attendez ! Attendez ! Il reprit difficilement sa respiration et poursuivit, je l'ai signé.

- Et bien tout me semble en ordre, dit Balin après avoir observé le document, Bienvenue monsieur Sacquet dans la compagnie de Thorin ecu-de-chène.

- Donnez lui un cheval, nous continuons, intervient Thorin.

- Un cheval ?! oh non non non, ça iras merci, je suis un très bon marcheur, contredit le hobbit, j'aime faire de longue randonné en solitaire j'ai l'habitude. "

Occupai à donner un multitude de raison contre le fait qu'il monte à cheval il ne vie pas arrivé Oin et Gloin qui le soulevèrent et le possérent sur un poney. Le hobbit poussa un cris paniqué et resta aussi raide qu'un piqué un fois sur sa monture. Il semblai vouloir avoir le moins de contacte possible avec l'animal et transpirai à grosse goutte, signe de sa nervosité. Erilys remonta le file jusqu'à lui :

"- Tout vas bien maitre hobbit ? demanda t'elle.

- Oh non ça ne va aps, mais alors alors pas du tout. grinça l'interpelé.

- Si vous êtes nerveux, le poney vas le sentir. il faut avoir confiance en lui sinon il n'auras pas confiance en vous et vous finirez par terre. sourit-elle.

- Oh mon dieu ! nerveux le hobbit tira trop fort sur ces rênes et l'animal fit voir son mécontentement en s'ébrouant.

- Du calme Bilbon, tenez les rênes comme ceci, montra-t-elle, voila vous voyez comme ça il sen que vous le guidez tout en lui laissant une marge de liberté. Il faut trouvez le juste milieu.

- hum ... merci, mumura-t-il pas encore rassuré. "

Erilys se laissa distancé par le semi homme et rejoins sa position à arrière de la file plongée dans ses pensées. Quand à Bilbon il rattrapa comme il pus Gandalf. Il regarda les différents nains passé de mains en mains de petites bourses où des pièces s' entrechoquées. Il interrogea le magisien :

" - Que font-il ?

- Ils ont pariez sur votre venu ou non, répondit l'istar. La majorité a parié que non.

- Et qu'est que vous avez parier vous ? demanda le semi homme."

La réponse lui vint d'une bourse bien fournie qui arriva dans les mains de Gandalf et qui la rangea dans sa cape. " Oh mon cher ami, je n'ai jamais douté un seul instant de vous, rigola le magicien. "

Un éternuement secoua le calme ambiant. Bilbon s'excusa et farfouilla dans sa veste à la recherche de son mouchoir. Paniqué il ordanna un arrêt et un retour chez lui car il avait oublier son bien et qu'avec ses allergies, au pollen, au crins de cheval et à la poussière, il ne pourrait pas survivre sans son mouchoir. Thorin ne lui accorda aucune attention et tous continuèrent leurs chemins sans ce soucier du désarroi du hobbit. Bofur dans sa grande clémence lui fourni un morceau de sa tunique à l'aspect douteux. Sceptique Bilbon le remercia examina le propreté du tissu.

"- Oh vous devrez vous passé de bien des choses durant cette quête mon cher Bilbon. dit Gangalf.

- La propreté des nains n'est pas une caractéristique très reconnu en Terre du Milieux, Bilbon ! cria Erilys de l'arrière de la file. "

Sa remarque attira vers elle tout les regards noirs des nains, et Dwalin répliqua que leur patience non plus.


End file.
